The one left standing
by Knuth Archambault
Summary: Mafia!Klaine. Ellos se aman y sus mundos giran al rededor del otro. Son como cualquier otra pareja que puedas encontrar en la calle. Que importa si en sus bolsillos hay armas y cadáveres en sus patios traseros, la mafia no tiene nada que ver con su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:Hola hermosas criaturas de fanfiction :3 sé que debería estar actualizando Take on me u otra de las historias que manejo acá xD pero simplemente esta idea llegó a mi cabeza y no la pude sacar. Será una historia corta (60, 80 capítulos, lo normal) De acuerdo no xD talvez sean menos de 20 (Sí, eso es corto para mí) y espero que realmente les guste.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Los orbes miel se movían eficientemente por toda la habitación con total discreción. Su respiración era baja, sus movimientos nulos, su presencia era un total camuflaje. Se encontraba en la zona VIP del club del momento, decenas de personas bailaban a su alrededor todos con elegantes vestimentas, relojes caros y probablemente llaves de coches exuberantes en sus bolsillos.

El lugar era grande, poco iluminado y la música a todo volumen hacía difícil que alguien fuera capaz de escuchar algo. El moreno frunció el ceño con molestia cuando una serie de luces fosforescentes estroboscópicas empezaron a parpadear con tanta rapidez que hacía que todo se moviera en cámara lenta y que los rostros fueran prácticamente irreconocibles.

Suspiró con cansancio.

No se rendiría tan fácil. Estaba seguro de que había visto al hombre entrar al lugar y luego subir a la zona VIP y él se había establecido cerca de la puerta así que definitivamente el hombre no había salido. Tenía que estar por ahí.

¡Aja!

Finalmente encontró lo que había estado buscando. A quien había estado buscando. Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro y poniéndose de pie caminó hasta la barra. El hombre era justo como lo recordaba, alto, musculoso, apuesto, bien vestido y con esos ojos verdes llenos de prepotencia.

-Hola, guapo-habló el moreno acercándose al otro hombre quien lo miró de arriba abajo antes de sonreír con lujuria y hablarle al barman.

-Hola, tú-contestó con voz profunda y cargada de exagerada sensualidad.-¿Te invito un trago?-preguntó con un guiño. El moreno asintió mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo coqueto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó recibiendo su trago y llevándoselo a los labios tragando el líquido con un gesto erótico.

-Uh-suspiró el hombre mirando fijamente los labios mojados del otro.-Oh, no es necesario que sepas mi nombre cariño-respondió sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Pero… Debo saberlo, si quieres que pasemos la noche juntos-exigió sintiéndose tonto y sin experiencia, no sabía cómo funcionaban estos temas, estaba tan acostumbrado a que todos hicieran lo que él pedía en él momento que él lo quería.

-Podemos pasar la noche juntos sin que sepas mi nombre lindo-dijo el hombre luciendo divertido y acercándose al moreno hasta ubicar sus manos en las caderas de este y empezar a besar su cuello.

-Pero.. P.. pero.-balbuceó el más bajo sintiéndose incómodo. Ugh. Esto era asqueroso.-Si me dices tu nombre te diré el mío.-ofreció. El alto se detuvo y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué debería saber tu nombre?-preguntó.

-Bueno… siempre me dicen que hago las mejores mamadas del país… Seguro querrás gritar mi nombre cuando te la chupe y yo quiero gritar tu nombre cuando me folles-susurró en su oído. El hombre gruñó con fuerza y acercó más el cuerpo del moreno hasta pegar su erección a la entrepierna del chico.

-Me llamo Tim.-murmuró lamiendo una franja ancha en el cuello del moreno quien reprimió un gesto de asco.

-Tim… me gusta tu nombre.-contestó sintiendo como Tim bajaba su mano hasta acariciar su trasero.

-Prometiste decirme tu nombre.-jadeó el hombre mordisqueando la piel del otro por todas partes.

-Me llamo Blaine.-contestó el moreno dejándose tocar.

-Blaine.-suspiró Tim.-¿Quieres ir conmigo a un lugar más íntimo?-preguntó. Blaine asintió.

 **888**

-Uh… Woo… Tranquilo… hey, despacio… ugh, despacio… ¡Okay, en serio, relájate!.-se quejó Blaine alejando sutilmente las manos de Tim de su entrepierna. El más alto lo observó jadeante y se acercó a él besando su cuello de nuevo y masajeando su trasero con obscenidad.

-¿Qué sucede Blaine? Debemos ir rápido.-dijo.-Este callejón al que quisiste venir es realmente oscuro y puede haber gente mala por aquí.-

-Nadie vendrá.-aseguró.-Tenemos tiempo ¿Okay? Simplemente concéntrate en mí.-pidió sonriendo y borrando la sonrisa en cuanto vio que Tim cerraba los ojos y se acercaba a sus labios precipitadamente.

Un disparó rompió el silencio del lugar y de repente el rostro de Blaine se encontraba manchado de sangre. Bajó la mirada y vio el cuerpo inmóvil de Tim tendido en el frío asfalto, debajo de él escurría un charco de sangre y parecía que su cabeza había explotado ya que sus sesos estaban esparcidos a su alrededor. Era una escena tan cruda y escalofriante que definitivamente dejaría estragos mentales en cualquiera que lo viera. Era simplemente demasiado que tomar.

Blaine suspiró frustrado y se limpió la sangre de la cara.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo yo-se quejó furioso hacia la oscuridad del final del callejón.

-Error. Tardaste mucho en hacerlo.-murmuró una sombra empezando a caminar hacia él. Blaine gimió molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Nunca me dejas hacer nada!-reclamó indignado.

-¿Por qué querías matarlo, en primer lugar?-preguntó el otro hombre.

-Tenía mis razones.-dijo Blaine girándose y caminando fuera del callejón.

-¡Hey!-gritó la voz y Blaine escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de él.-¿No piensas que te dejaré irte solo o sí? Está muy oscuro.-continuó.

-¡No eres mi padre, Kurt! ¡Deja de tratarme como un niño!-protestó. El otro hombre lo tomó por los hombros y lo giró para dejarlo frente a él. Blaine suspiró al ver los ojos azules brillantes y redondos que jamás podía sacar de su cabeza. Ugh, maldito Kurt y su estúpida belleza.

-Solo estoy cuidando de ti… es mi trabajo Blaine, debes saberlo.-le dijo sonriéndole con cariño y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su smoking para proceder a limpiar los restos de sangre en la cara del ojimiel.

-Era el chico que te llamó estúpido el otro día en la fila del cine.-confesó mirando hacia el piso y suspirando cuando Kurt detuvo sus movimientos.

-¿Pensabas asesinarlo porque me llamó estúpido?-preguntó Kurt desconcertado.

-No creo que seas estúpido, así nadie debería llamarte así.-dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Kurt esperando por la serie de gritos y regaños que el castaño le daba cada vez que hacía algo tonto.

-¿Me estás diciendo que acabo de asesinar a un hombre que no hizo otra cosa más que llamarme estúpido?-soltó frunciendo el ceño.

-Revisé su historial y tampoco había pagado sus impuestos en dos años, ¿Eso lo hace malo, no?-intentó usando su mejor gesto inocente. Kurt suspiró y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-Carlo está en el carro, llámalo y dile que me ayude a subir el cuerpo, no podemos dejarlo aquí.-dijo Kurt serio y con voz firme. Los ojos de Blaine se aguaron.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?-preguntó con tristeza en su voz. Kurt lo miró fijamente y gruñó antes de besarle la frente.

-No, no lo estoy, no podría.-dijo aun serio.-Pero aceptemos que esto fue estúpido, Blaine, te meterás en problemas y nos meterás en problemas a nosotros, no puedes ir por ahí matando personas solo porque fueron groseras conmigo.-lo regañó.-El asesinato es algo serio, solo muere quien merece morir y tú definitivamente aun no entiendes el significado de esto.-

-¡Yo me tomó el asesinato en serio!-chilló Blaine enfadado.

-Blaine, hace una semana intentaste ahogar en un lago a un chico que me había dicho idiota por tropezarme con él en la calle.-le recordó Kurt con molestia empezando a caminar hacia un auto negro que estaba al inicio del callejón. Blaine se encogió de hombros y caminó apresurado detrás de él.

-Se lo merecía, derramaste tu café ese día y tuvimos que regresar por otro y perdiste tu cita con el peluquero y ambos sabemos lo mucho que amas tu cabello, Kurt.-dijo Blaine insistente.-Además ni siquiera lo maté, saliste de la nada y le dispararse igual que hoy... Igual que siempre.-recriminó.

-Sí, pero justo después de matarlos siempre descubro que eran arranques de celos tuyos.-añadió el ojiazul haciéndole un gesto al chofer del carro para que bajara.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, Sr. Hummel?-preguntó Carlo sumisamente parándose frente a Kurt.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de un cuerpo.-ordenó casual.-También llama a Francesca y dile que venga a limpiar la zona antes de que amanezca.-finalizó. Carlo asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el callejón de nuevo.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Blaine confundido.-¿Qué haré yo?-

-Tú.-inició Kurt señalándolo.-Te meterás en el auto y esperarás a que regresemos, tú padre está adentro y quiere hablar contigo.-dijo y con esto desapareció en la oscuridad. Blaine se tensó ante esto y se giró hacia el auto lentamente antes de abrir la puerta y entrar sin despegar la vista de su padre sentado junto a él.

-Hola, Blaine.-saludó seriamente el mayor.

-Hola padre.-sonrió Blaine.

-Te escapaste de casa... De nuevo.-comentó encendiendo un puro.

-Simplemente salí un rato, necesitaba aire fresco.-mintió el moreno evitando su mirada.

-Claro... Matar a alguien en un callejón siempre relaja antes de dormir.-se burló su padre pero sin poner gracia en la frase. Blaine se tensó. Sabía lo que venia.

-Padre...-intentó.

-No, Blaine.-lo regañó.-Tienes apenas 18 años, no debes exponerte a riesgos como este.-exclamó

Blaine entrecerró los ojos molesto.-¿Riesgos como cuál? ¿No te parece que ser el hijo del jefe de la mafia es suficiente riesgo? Soy un hombre adulto, no es necesario que mandes a tu mano derecha a estar detrás de mí todo el tiempo, ¡Kurt no es mi guardespaldas!-se quejó furioso.

-¡No me levantes la voz!-gritó su padre y Blaine se encogió en su lugar. De repente el auto se movió y Blaine pudo ver por el vidrio trasero como Kurt y Carlo metían el cuerpo en la cajuela. Blaine suspiró sabiendo que los regaños habían terminado por ahora. Las puertas del coche se abrieron y Blaine se corrió al medio del asiento para dejar espacio a Kurt en la orilla. Carlo se subió al volante y el coche empezó a avanzar por las oscuras calles del barrio abandonado en Nueva York.

-¿A dónde llevarás el cuerpo, Hummel?.-preguntó el mayor mirando al castaño.

-Tenía pensado algo simple, Don Anderson, estoy muy cansado como para usar el hacha o la sierra, así que simplemente se lo daré a Enzo para que deje que los ácidos se hagan cargo.-dijo con un suspiro exhausto. Blaine tomó un paquete de pañuelos del piso y comenzó a limpiar con cariño el rostro y cuello del ojiazul quien le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Llamaremos a Enzo entonces.-asintió Don Anderson en acuerdo.-Y Blaine. Espero que aprendas tu lección y no vuelvas a hacer nada estúpido, pobre Kurt, mira como ha quedado.-señaló mostrando la ropa manchada de sangre del castaño. Blaine asintió.

-Prometo ya no hacer nada tonto.-juró. Carlo al volante rodó los ojos, esa promesa no iba a durar mucho.

-De acuerdo.-sonrió su padre.-¿A dónde te llevamos Kurt?.-preguntó.

-Oh, debo ir a casa a dormir, supongo.-dijo Kurt. Don Anderson hizo una seña a Carlo para que se dirigiera al lugar y este obedeció.

-¿Irás a casa? ¿No prefieres quedarte a cenar conmigo?-preguntó haciendo un puchero adorable. Kurt rodó los ojos divertido.

-Me encantaría.-sonrió.-Pero sabes que tengo novio, y no le gustará verme cenando otro chico.-le recordó. Blaine frunció el ceño.

-Y tú novio... ¿Qué tan celoso es?-inquirió coqueto bajando su mano hasta tomar la de Kurt.

-Bastante.-contestó el castaño.-Una vez intentó matar a alguien solo porque me llamó estúpido en el cine.-Blaine sonrió y apretó la mano de Kurt antes de girarse para decirle algo a su padre.

-No-dijo su padre antes de que hablara.

-Ni siquiera sabes que iba a decir.-se quejó el moreno y Kurt soltó una risa divertido.

-Sé que ibas a pedirme quedarte con Hummel esta noche y mi respuesta es no.-dijo el mayor.

-¡Papá!-gimió Blaine molesto.

-He dicho que no.-reafirmó su padre. Blaine se dejó caer en el asiento y suspiró mirando al techo. Su padre era imposible.

-Don Anderson, ¿Le permitiría a Blaine quedarse esta noche en mi casa? No tengo ninguna excusa que darle, simplemente lo quiero cerca al menos por hoy, no nos hemos visto en días.-pidió Kurt.

-Lo viste antier.-le comentó el mayor.

-Y luego pasé un día entero sin verlo.-contraatacó el ojiazul.

-De acuerdo, pero los quiero mañana para el almuerzo.-cedió. Blaine chilló emocionado y Kurt asintió en agradecimiento.

Esta sería una buena noche.

 **888**

 **N/A: ¿Les gustó? ¿No? Haganmelo saber xD klisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: No me resistí y escribí un segundo capítulo xD aquí conocemos un poco de Blaine y Klaine en sus inicios. Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Blaine siempre había sido un chico solitario. Tal vez era debido a que no disfrutaba de la compañía de las personas o a lo mejor era el hecho de que toda su vida había estudiado en casa ya que el hijo del jefe de la mafia no podía exponerse a ser reconocido en una escuela normal.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón correcta, Blaine se sentía miserable. Cada día era lo mismo. Despertaba, desayunaba con su madre, se lavaba los dientes, se vestía con ayuda de María (su nana) y luego bajaba a la biblioteca para pasar las cuatro más extenuantes horas del día hablando de diferentes materias con el profesor Vittorio. Después de esto tenía dos horas en las que era capaz de sentarse frente a la televisión y mirar caricaturas antes de dirigirse a tomar un baño e ir a sus clases de dibujo, karate, polo, equitación, esgrima y tiro.

Por la noche su padre llegaba y cenaba con ellos, hablaban sobre su día, reían y la pasaban a gusto antes de ir a dormir y despertar al siguiente día para repetir absolutamente todo.

Así era su vida. Blaine no era tonto. Desde muy pequeño había entendido el trabajo de su padre, lo que hacía. Asesinaba hombres, manejaba el trafico de drogas y armas en Nueva York, era el Don de la Mafia italiana establecida en Estados Unidos, no había nadie encima de él, su padre estaba era el jefe de todos. Y Blaine estaba bien con eso, realmente no podía verlo como algo malo ya que era lo normal para él, jamás había conocido alguna persona cuya vida no girara en torno a la mafia, incluso todos los niños que conocía eran hijos de mafiosos así que, para él todo esto era de lo más común.

Su madre, Bianka Anderson, era una italiana de nacimiento que se había mudado a Nueva York en busca de cumplir sus sueños, sin embargo, lo que había encontrado en cambio, era el amor. Había caído completamente ante Vincent Anderson y sin importarle el negocio que este manejaba ella rápidamente se había unido a él en sagrado matrimonio. Antes de que lo supieran, ya estaban esperando a Blaine Devon, su primogénito y único hijo.

Y ambos habían amado a su pequeño desde la primera vez que lo habían tenido entre sus brazos. Así que procuraban darle todo, lo mejor de lo mejor, educación, amor y la preparación adecuada para que algún día fuera un gran hombre de la mafia... Sin embargo fallaban en algo y lo sabían. Blaine necesitaba amigos, los necesitaba desesperadamente.

Blaine se sentía solitario.

Podría decirse que los momentos más felices de su vida eran siempre sus cumpleaños. Su madre organizaba grandes fiestas en el jardín trasero, contrataba meseros y cocineras que prepararan los platillos favoritos de Blaine. Su padre le compraba algún juguete extravagante e invitaba a sus empleados y sus familias y eso significaba una cosa: Niños. Personas de su edad. Debido a que su cumpleaños era en el verano, los niños y él solían jugar en la alberca y hacer guerras con globos de agua, corrían con sus ropas mojadas por todo el pasto ante las sonrisas enternecidas de sus padres, entonces María les llevaría helado y todos se sentarían para ver el show de magia que siempre los dejaba asombrados. Blaine era plenamente feliz. Era por eso que pasaba cada día del año esperando que el 4 de agosto llegara. Ansiaba fervientemente que todo se repitiera, que los chicos que llegaran que nadaran durante horas, se atiborraran de comida y comieran helado hasta que sus cabezas dolieran.

Y ahora había llegado el día. Blaine Anderson estaba cumpliendo catorce años. Esa mañana se había despertado realmente temprano, había cepillado sus dientes, tomado una ducha rápida y se había puesto la ropa que su madre había comprado para él. Unos pantalones negros por encima de sus tobillos, una camisa a cuadros rojos, unos tirantes negros elegantes y un lindo corbatín carmesí que combinaba a la perfección con el resto de su vestimenta. Blaine gelificó su cabello y sonrió mirando al espejo, se veía apuesto, su madre estaría muy feliz. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y recibió con alegría los elogios exagerados de su madre y María quienes parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas por el orgullo que sentían del pequeño. Después se había dirigido a la cocina para tomar una manzana y recibiendo en el camino las felicitaciones de la servidumbre de su casa.

Había pasado varias angustiosas horas esperando a que los invitados empezaran a llegar hasta que finalmente al medio día las primeras familias aparecieron. Para las dos de la tarde la fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo, Blaine corría por el pasto alegremente vistiendo solo un par de pantaloncillos negros cortos y los rizos mojados desordenados. Thomas, el hijo de los Rossetti lo perseguía por el jardín amenazándolo con un gigantesco globo a punto de explotar, Blaine sumergido en la diversión del juego corrió tanto que sin darse cuenta terminó entrando a la cocina donde se detuvo por completo al encontrarse frente a frente con su padre y otro hombre charlando seriamente.

-Uh, lo siento.-se disculpó asustado teniendo que hubiera interrumpido una platica de negocios o algo parecido. Sin embargo su padre solo sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ellos.

-No hay problema, mio figlio, ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien-dijo pasando su brazo sobre los hombros mojados del moreno y acercándolo a él. Blaine con su mirada fija en el piso se estremeció cuando su padre lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Bella faccia, este es mi hijo Blaine.-dijo al hombre.-Blaine, este es Hummel, il mio assistente, mi nuevo ayudante.-presentó. Una mano pálida apareció en el campo de visión de Blaine y este la tomó para estrecharla amablemente subiendo finalmente su mirada.

Y wow.

Jodidamente wow.

Este hombre era lo más lindo que Blaine hubiera visto alguna vez en la vida. Era alto, muy alto y pálido, extremadamente pálido, pero eso lo hacia aun más guapo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus facciones muy bien definidas casi como si un escultor estudiado hubiera pasado una vida entera detallando cada parte de él, su nariz perfecta respingada, sus labios rosados tan lindos, sus brazos fuertes escondidos debajo de un traje negro y dios sabía lo maravilloso que debía lucir el resto de su cuerpo. Y cielos, sus ojos... Eran tan... Tan... Azules...

-Occhi azzurri.-murmuró sin darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa boba se extendía por su rostro. El castaño frunció el ceño confundido al mismo tiempo que Don Anderson soltaba una carcajada.

-¡Occhi azzurri! Ojos azules, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Te queda mejor que Hummel.-rió divertido el mayor. Blaine se sonrojó profundamente y bajó su mirada al piso luciendo terriblemente apenado.

-Me gusta... Muchas gracias Blaine.-dijo el ojiazul con honestidad causando que Blaine lo mirara asombrado. ¡¿Podía casarse con este hombre ahora mismo, por favor?!

-De nada.-balbuceó nervioso. Don Anderson notando la mirada que su hijo le daba a su nueva mano derecha sonrió divertido y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Blaine, iré a saludar a las personas allá afuera ¿Vienes?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Uh, yo... Me quedaré acomodando estos... Estos vasos, sí.-mintió girándose hacia la mesa donde movió un par de vasos de vidrio perfectamente alineados fingiendo que los ordenaba. Don Anderson negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Hummel.

-¿Podrías ayudarlo, Azzurri?-preguntó haciéndole un favor a su hijo. Siempre obediente el castaño asintió y se dirigió hacia el menor para acompañarlo en su tarea. Blaine se contuvo de correr a abrazar a su padre y se enfocó en mover los vasos ya que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. La puerta de la cocina se cerró y entonces estaba solo con este hermoso hombre.

-¿Cómo quieres ordenar los vasos, Blaine?-preguntó el ojiazul parándose a su lado.

-No importa, ya están.-dijo Blaine girándose para mirarlo. El castaño frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos divertido.

-De acuerdo... ¿Quieres que me vaya o...-

-¡No!-exclamó Blaine rápidamente. Hummel lo miró aun más confundido.-No.-repitió en un tono normal.-Eres el nuevo ayudante de mi padre, eso quiere decir que pasarás mucho tiempo por aquí... Quiero... Quiero conocerte más.-comentó tamborileando los dedos nerviosamente sobre la mesa y evitando la mirada del mayor.

-Me parece sensato.-dijo el otro en acuerdo.-¿Quieres sentarte?-preguntó señalando la silla. Blaine asintió entusiasmado con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro antes de tomar lugar frente al muchacho guapo.

-Así que...-inició Blaine.-¿Cúal es tu nombre?-preguntó.

-Hummel.-respondió el otro. Blaine frunció el ceño.

-Tu nombre real.-pidió.

-Todos me llaman Hummel.-sonrió este. Blaine suspiró. No era suficiente.

-Pero yo no quiero llamarte Hummel, dime tu nombre real.-rogó con un gesto genuino de desesperación en su rostro. El mayor pareció ceder y suspiró antes de sonreír.

-Me llamo Kurt, pero todos me dicen Hummel, deberías decirme así tú también.-le aconsejó. Blaine negó con la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban.

-No.-soltó.-Kurt es realmente bello.-finalizó.

-Gracias.-sonrió Kurt.

-Y... ¿Cúantos años tienes, Kurt?-preguntó. El castaño pareció dudar un rato pero al final de unos segundos se dio por vencido y se encogió de hombros. Ya se había dado cuenta de que no podía decirle que no a este niño.

-Tengo 24, pronto cumpliré 25.-le dijo. Blaine no se permitió deprimirse. Eran solo 10 años, podrían hacerlo con 10 años. Cuando Kurt tuviera 35, él tendría 25, cuando Kurt tuviera 45, él tendría 35 y seguramente para ese tiempo ya estarían establecidos, enamorados, con una gran casa en el este del país, con vista al mar y ambiente cálido por todo el año para que así sus hijos pudieran nadar cada vez que ellos quisieran y no solo cuando el clima se los permitiera y... Whoah. Estaba divagando. Agitó la cabeza deshaciéndose de los pensamientos prematuros y miró a Kurt quien lo observaba divertido.-Te perdí por un momento.-Comentó. Blaine se sonrojó.

-Estaba pensando en asuntos del negocio, eso es todo.-mintió con su mejor cara seria. Kurt asintió fingiendo que le creía.

-Entonces...-empezó Kurt pero la puerta abriéndose y Thomas entrando a la cocina lo hizo detenerse.

-Uh, lo siento.-se disculpó el recién llegado.-Blaine, el show de magia está a punto de empezar, ¿No vienes?-preguntó entusiasmado. Blaine se sonrojó aun más. Tonto Thomas. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba ocupadisimo conquistando a un hombre mayor? Ugh, ahora Kurt creería que era un niño y jamás tendría una oportunidad con él.

-¡Thomas!.-reprendió fingiendo estar indignado.-Mi madre hizo eso porque cree que un soy un niño, yo claramente le pedí que este año organizara una elegante carrera de caballos seguida por un tour de cata de vinos pero ella no cambió de opinión, ahora si me disculpas, estoy hablando de negocios y cosas serias aquí con Hummel.-habló ante la mirada extrañada de Thomas quien se retiró de ahí sin entender el comportamiento de su amigo. Blaine bufó exageradamente y dirigió su atención a Kurt de nuevo.

-Niños.-Ironizó y Kurt reprimió la risa ante las acciones del pequeño Anderson.

-¿Te gustan las carreras de caballos?-preguntó Kurt cambiando el tema.

-Sí, me encantan.-exclamó Blaine con exagerada alegría.-¿Y a ti?-

-En realidad, no.-contestó.

-Sí, a mi tampoco-habló Blaine poniéndose serio e intentando comportarse maduro.

-Okay... Uhm... Y, ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres salir a ver el show de magia? Tu amigo se veía entusiasmado, crei que tú tal vez...-

-¿Tienes pareja?-lo interrumpió Blaine dejando a Kurt con las palabras en la boca.

-Wow... ¿No crees que es una pregunta bastante personal?-comentó Kurt entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Lo es?-

-Sí-

-Oh... Lo... Lo siento... Estoy siendo increíblemente inmaduro pero no, no puedo evitarlo, debes estar súper incomodo, ahora, lo siento.-se disculpó el moreno rápida y realmente arrepentido por su atrevimiento. Se sentía, tonto, estúpido y tan jodidamente niño. Kurt sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, eres adorable, no me has incomodado.-le aseguró.-Y.. No. No tengo novio, bueno, no desde hace dos semanas realmente.-murmuró con la mirada caída y los ánimos por los suelos. Blaine alzó la vista y la clavó en el hombre frente a él. El hermoso, maravilloso Y soltero hombre frente a él.

-¿Fue mala ruptura?-preguntó realmente interesado.

-Uh, algo así... Él me en... Bueno, eres muy pequeño para entender esto.-le dijo sin la intención de ofenderlo y aun así el corazón de Blaine se encongió ante esto.

-No, dime, yo entiendo.-O al menos lo intentaré, pensó.-Déjame ayudarte, puedes hablar conmigo.-ofreció amablemente. Fuera del hecho de que estaba empezando a enamorarse profundamente de Kurt, el castaño parecía realmente una gran gran persona. Blaine deseaba conocer más de él. Aprender de él.

-Él me engañó con otro hombre.-confesó con una sonrisa chueca después de un momento de vacilacion. Blaine abrió los ojos verdes como plato en una mueca entera de incredulidad. ¿Cómo en el mundo podría una persona en sus cinco sentidos engañar a alguien tan perfecto como Kurt "Ojos hermosos" Hummel? ¡¿Cómo?! Solo un estúpido. Un idiota estúpido sin cerebro. Esa era la respuesta.

-Creo que odio a tu ex novio.-murmuró Blaine sin cambiar el gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. Kurt sonrió y negó divertido con la cabeza. ¿Estaba mal que le gustará tanto la cara de este niño? Probablemente.

-No hay problema.-sonrió ante el sonrojo del menor.-Creo que yo también lo odio.-concordó. Blaine sonrió levemente aun apenado y se puso de pie de repente corriendo al refrigerador.

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó abriéndola y buscando algo dentro. Se agachó un poco para buscar en el estante de hasta abajo y Kurt desvió la mirada de la vista que el niño le estaba dando.-¡Aja! Exclamó sacando un traste de vidrio.-Tienes que probar este pastel.-aseguró más que feliz dejando el postre en la mesa y sentándose frente a Kurt.

-Ya comí pastel afuera, gracia...-

-¡No! No ese pastel, ese lo compran en una tienda y no tiene nada de especial.-explicó rápidamente.-Este sin embargo, lo prepara mi madre especialmente para mí.-sonrió bajando su mirada al pastel de chocolate frente a él.-Es el mejor pastel en el mundo entero, debes probarlo.-aseguró. Kurt miró al niño por unos segundos perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Finalmente suspiró y sonrió tomando la cuchara que el menor le ofrecía y procediendo a probar el mejor pastel en la tierra.

 **888**

 _ **Tiempo actual**_

-¿Esa es la película en la que el perro muere?-preguntó Blaine saliendo del baño y caminado hacia la cama donde Kurt lo esperaba. El castaño le dio a Blaine una mirada y apagó la televisión rodando los ojos.

-Esperaba que fuera la película en la que salvan al perro, pero gracias por el adelanto, Blaine.-se quejó el ojiazul dejando el control en la mesita de noche y acostándose en su lugar abriendo los brazos para que el moreno se recostará sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó el menor realmente arrepentido dejando besitos por los pectorales y cuello de su novio.-Creí que ya habías visto esa, ¿Quién rayos nunca ha visto Marley & Me?.-preguntó incrédulo.

-Aparentemente yo.-contestó Kurt fingiendo estar molesto peor internamente riendo ante las cosquillas que le provocaban los besos de su novio.

-Ugh.-se quejó Blaine lamiendo una franja gruesa sobre el pezón izquierdo de Kurt quien gimió y dejó caer la cabeza contra las almohadas.-¿Me perdonas?.-murmuró sensualmente bajando por el cuerpo del castaño besando en el camino sus costillas, su ombligo y luego jugueteando con el inicio de sus boxers.

Kurt sonrió acariciando el cabello de Blaine con cariño.-Uhm.. No lo sé... En serio me lastimaste con ese spoiler.-exageró con un puchero. Blaine se sonrojó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su novio lo ponía jodidamente caliente.

-Oh, que mala persona soy.-habló poniendo un gesto de extrema pena. Kurt contuvo una carcajada.-Supongo...-murmuró acariciando la dureza de Kurt sobre la tela.-Que deberé...-continuó bajándole la ropa interior hasta deshacerse de ella y lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación.-Ganarme tu perdón.-finalizó tomanto el miembro de Kurt en su mano y dirigiéndolo a su boca donde se hundió en él.

-Ugn, mierda.-jadeó Kurt sin aire, ni un segundo despegando la mirada de la cabeza de Blaine que subía y bajaba rápidamente succionando, lamiendo y devorando su pene sin pudor alguno.-Dios, Blaine, tu boca es la gloria.-El moreno sonrió sin detener su trabajo y esta vez relajó su garganta permitiendo que el pene de Kurt se deslizará hasta el fondo de esta. Kurt gimió con fuerza y lloriqueó mientras su orgasmo llegaba. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se preparó para venirse.

Sin embargo Blaine se separó antes de que esto pasara quedándose inmovil frente a un confundido, caliente y perdido Kurt.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detuviste?.-

-Quiero que me folles.-soltó con el cuerpo temblando en expectación. Kurt lo miró jadeando por unos segundos antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y acostarlo en la cama posicionándose sobre él.

-Blaine, te amo tan jodidamente tanto.-gimió abriendo las piernas del menor y besando con obscenidad su cuello. Blaine jadeó sintiendo su pene vibrar por la voz profunda y excitada de Kurt. Tomando el rostro del castaño en sus manos lo obligó a alzar la cara y mirarlo a los ojos.

Ambas orbes azul y miel se juntaron y el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor.

-Yo también te amo, Kurt.-susurró Blaine sintiendo que la voz le fallaba. Kurt le sonrió con cariño besándolo en la frente y mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.-Te amo para siempre.

 **888**

 **N/A: ¿Les gustó? XD mañana definitivamente estaré actualizando Take on Me. Esta vez lo prometo. Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt arrugó la nariz en un gesto de asco. El lugar era totalmente desagradable, las paredes estaban mohosas y sucias, las luces parpadeaban debido al mal funcionamiento, el piso estaba machado de sangre y aceite y todo a su alrededor apestaba a vómito y demás fluidos.

Suspiró agotado. Él día apenas comenzaba.

-Vamos Benn, déjate de estupideces y dinos de una vez a quién le vendiste la mercancía.-ordenó Franko uno de los tantos trabajadores de Don Anderson, sonreía engreído y sostenía en su mano derecha unos cuantos dedos recién arrancados del hombre que se retorcía luchando contra los amarres en una silla.

\- Je jure que je n'exagère pas.-exclamó el individuo en estado de desesperación. Lágrimas corrían por sus ojos hinchados manchados de sangre. Se atragantó con su estridente llanto y en medio de sollozos y gritos, vomitó violentamente. Kurt se alejó unos cuantos pasos con un gesto de asco y le dedicó a Franko una mirada molesta.

-¿Lo ves novato? Es por esto que no arrancamos tantos dedos de una sola vez.-lo regañó. El hombre bajó la mirada de manera respetuosa y asintió disculpándose hacia el castaño.

-Lo siento, Sr. Hummel, creí que hablaría más pronto.-murmuró en voz baja. Kurt rodó los ojos, francamente odiaba acompañar en misiones a los novatos, siempre se sentían tan llenos de poder que olvidaban todo y se limitaban a comportarse como jodidos dioses. Pero lamentablemente aquí tenía que estar, un domingo por la mañana, encerrado en una antigua tintorería subterránea con un hombre mutilado en vida y otro con delirios de grandeza.

-¿Quieres hacerlo hablar?.-preguntó Kurt dirigiéndose a Franko y después al francés.- Hey, tú, tengo un arma, seis balas y una pala en mi coche, o me dices a quien mierda le diste nuestras cosas o tomaré la pala te la meteré por el culo y luego te dispararé en los lugares correctos para que tengas una muerte traumatizante, larga y muy muy dolorosa.-amenazó mirando directo al rostro pálido del tembloroso hombre. Así funcionaba esto, el miedo era el lenguaje universal de la mafia. Aun si este individuo hablaba francés y no entendía un coño de lo que le estaban diciendo, con tan solo ver la cara seria de Kurt, sus ojos penetrantes llenos de sadismo, la sonrisa macabra, burlona extendiéndose por su rostro, se daría cuenta de que era mejor hablar porque ese hombre era capaz de asesinarlo.

-¡Je crois que Morielli pourra te dire que je suis innocent!.-intentó el hombre de nuevo. Kurt rodó los ojos y sacó un revolver de su bolsillo trasero. Con toda la calma del mundo sacó unas balas de su chaleco y comenzó a acomodarlas en el arma ante la mirada desesperada del francés.

-¿Lo quieres difícil entonces?-preguntó cargando el arma y mirando expectante al hombre. Este permaneció en silencio, temblando fuertemente y al borde del desmayo. Kurt empezó a contar.

Uno.

Dos.

...Tres.

El hombre soltó un grito aterrador colmado de dolor. Franko observó con ojos abiertos de par en par, el muslo del francés chorrear sangre a borbotones y luego al Sr. Hummel bajar su arma y mirar intensamente al hombre quien gritaba y sollozaba desgarradoramente.

-Esa es la primera, ¿Te gustaría otra?.-preguntó sarcástico. Su mirada altanera caló profundo en los otros dos hombre en la habitación causándoles un miedo indescriptible.

-¡Je vous ai dit que je suis innocente! ¡JE SUIS INNOCENTE!.-lloró.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que está diciendo?.-preguntó Franko mirando confundido a Kurt. El castaño frunció el ceño sacando su celular vibrando con una llamada entrante, sus cejas se arquearon y le hizo un gesto a Franko.

-Solo cortale otro dedo.-ordenó distraídamente alejándose al otro extremo de la habitación para contestar la llamada.-¿Hola?-murmuró bajito.

-Hola, guapo.-contestaron del otro lado de la línea. Kurt miró hacia atrás donde Franko le daba una mirada expectante mientras tomaba las pinzas y dejaba los dedos en el piso.

-Voy en un momento.-Le gritó al hombre.-¿Qué quieres Blaine?.-susurró a la bocina del celular apuradamente.

-Nada, solo te extrañaba.-dijo enamorado el moreno. Kurt negó con la cabeza y miró al techo suspirando pesadamente.

-También te extraño, Blaine.-contestó tan bajito como pudo sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido cada vez que hablaba con Blaine.

-¿Estás ocupado? ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?.-preguntó el moreno pícaramente mordiéndose el labio. Kurt abrió la boca para hablar pero algo lo interrumpió.

-¡S'il vous plaît, me tuez pas!.-sollozó el francés cuando Franko se acercó a él sosteniendo un par gigante de pinzas.-¡Bon sang, me tue pas! ¡Je t'en supplie, ne me tue pas! ¡Non! ¡NON! ¡ME NOT GUILTY! ¡YO NO SER CULPABLE!-gritó a todo pulmón con miedo y desesperación.

-¡Ay mierda! lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.-se disculpó Blaine rápidamente una y otra vez sonando terriblemente culpable.-No sabía que estabas en el trabajo, no mencionarse que hoy trabajarías, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy trabajarías? ¿Sabes qué? No me respondas, hablaré con mi padre, ¿Por qué manda a mi novio a trabajar un domingo a las 10 de la mañana? ¿Quién se cree? Está bien que sea tu jefe pero esto es estúpido, Pfff, seguramente no querrás que hable con él, son tus asuntos y no tengo que meterme, blah, blah, blah, y mierda, estoy hablando demasiado, deberías estar sacándole información a ese hombre y sin embargo estás acá escuchando a tu tonto novio parlotear y parlotear como un loro sin restricciones, ugh, ni siquiera los loros hacen eso, ellos son entrenados, educados y saben cuando callarse y simplemente colgar y dejar a sus novios trabajar pero, ugh, Kurt, soy tan jodidamente frustrante, no puedo parar de hablar justo ahora, ¿Qué hago? ¿Como me callo? ¡Dime! ¿Qué hago?-

-No eres tonto Blaine.-lo interrumpió Kurt sonriendo con amor.-Ni frustrante.-continuó.-Eres adorable, hermoso, divertido, siempre tienes algo que decir, eres tan perfecto y te amo como jamás creí amar a alguien.-finalizó sintiendo su pecho temblar de lo fuerte que latía su corazón. Blaine suspiró del otro lado de la línea y emitió un sonido sonandose la nariz. Sip, estaba llorando.

-Kurt, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, aun no sé como me las arreglé para hacerte mío pero estoy tan malditamente feliz de que lo hice porque te amo con todo mi corazón y nunca nunca nunca te dejaré de amar.-confesó haciendo que el interior de Kurt se hinchara en orgullo.

-Uhm... Sr. Hummel... ¿Ya viene?-preguntó Franko aclarándose la garganta detrás de él. Kurt regresó a la realidad y asintió haciéndole un gesto al hombre para que despertara al francés quien se había desmayado.

-Te veré mañana ¿No es así?.-preguntó Kurt tiernamente.

-Así es, papá me dejará quedarme dos días contigo.-le confesó emocionado.-Ya sabes... Podremos hacer tantas cosas...-murmuró sensualmente sin inmutarse por los gritos desesperados que de nuevo sonaban.

-Oh, amor... No puedo esperar.-suspiró.-Entonces hasta mañana.. Te amo.-se despidió.

-Te amo más.-respondió Blaine coqueto.

-No, yo te amo más.-contestó siguiéndole el juego a su novio.

-Nope, yo te amo más.-suspiró Blaine sonriendo.

-No, yo te...-

-Uhm.. Hummel...-llamó Franko de nuevo.

-Oh, cierto.-habló Kurt.-Te llamo luego, Blaine, te amo.-dijo esta vez despidiéndose realmente.

-Te amo-rió Blaine antes de que la línea se cortara. Kurt guardó su celular en el bolsillo y suspiró alegremente antes de girarse a la escena sangrienta detrás de él.

-Dime quien lo hizo.-ordenó con la voz dura ubicando la pistola en la frente del francés.

-¡No saber!-gritó llorando. Kurt cargó el arma y la pegó má a fuerte a la piel del hombre quien sollozó en rendición.-Loisse, Loisse, la tiene, -confesó llorando cruelmente. Franko sonrió sintiendo que él mismo había resuelto todo. Trabajar en la mafia era maravilloso.

-¿Ves? No fue tan difícil.-sonrió Kurt bajando su arma y dándole una palmadita suave en la mejilla al francés quien suspiró en alivio aun en un llanto leve. Franko sacó la llave de su bolsillo sabiendo que ahora procederían a liberar al hombre y dejarlo escapar. -Muchas gracias por la información.-habló Kurt y con una sonrisa subió el arma de nuevo y le voló los sesos al francés. Franko saltó del susto y con ojos como plato y las ganas de vomitar aumentando miró a Kurt con autentico terror.

-Crei que... C.. Creí que lo...-balbuceó en estado de shock. Kurt guardó su arma y miró serio a un pálido y tembloroso Franko.

-Una vez que los atrapamos, terminan así.-le dijo tomándole el rostro y obligándolo a mirar la escena donde el cuerpo del francés amarrado a la silla permanecía tieso con la única diferencia de que ahora su cabeza estaba abierta y destrozada, gruesos chorros de sangre cayendo al piso y haciendo un ruido como si una llave hubiera sido dejada abierta.-Así son las cosas aquí.-le informó caminando hacia la salida con una sonrisa burlona al escuchar a Franko vomitar violentamente en el piso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

El cumpleaños 15 de Blaine seria el siguiente día. La servidumbre trabajaba a una gran velocidad armando los últimos detalles, el pastel estaba listo al igual que los adornos y la comida. Había criados poniendo las mesas en el patio y otros llenando la alberca con agua limpia y fresca, María planchaba su atuendo y su mamá confirmaba la asistencia de los invitados. Blaine caminó sonriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, todo era tan emocionante, esperaba con ansias el día siguiente, finalmente cumpliría quince años, poco a poco se alejaba de la niñez y se acercaba más a la adultez, por supuesto que él ya se consideraba un hombre pero el resto del mundo parecía verlo como un niñito aun, todos, su madre, María, su padre, excepto una persona. Kurt.

Y ese era otro asunto.

Ningún asistente de su padre duraba más de dos meses con él, solían cometer errores y terminar en zanjas o cosas por el estilo, sin embargo, Kurt, él había demostrado ser excepcional desde el primer momento, se tomaba su trabajo en serio, era dedicado, responsable y jodidamente hermoso, aunque esa era la opinión de Blaine en realidad. Don Anderson había quedado encantado con su nuevo mano derecha, a pocos meses de su contratación le había asignado tareas importantes que el castaño había cumplido con éxito rotundo. Después de cinco meses de servicio finalmente Don Anderson le pidió mudarse a su mansión y la mejor parte era que la habitación del ojiazul se encontraba al final del pasillo en el mismo piso que Blaine.

Y es que ahora el moreno lo sabia, estaba totalmente enamorado de Kurt, amaba cada detalle de él, tanto físico como emocional, el castaño era hermoso, su cuerpo era fantástico, atlético, perfecto, sus ojos, su boca, su nariz, su cabello, todo él por fuera era tan delicioso de ver, Blaine podía pasar horas observándolo fijamente, suspirando ante cada movimiento, gimiendo internamente, porque, mierda, deseaba tanto a Kurt, pero no en... Esa manera...

Blaine se sonrojaba de tan solo pensar en la palabra con "S" no podía hablar sobre ello con nadie, su profesor se limitaba a enseñar materias escolares y no es que pudiera investigar en internet porque vivía con la constante paranoia de que su padre leyera el historial de búsqueda. Así que se limitaba a sacar conclusiones de televisión. Blaine sabia que le gustaba Kurt, pero no sabía si eso lo hacia gay. Es decir, jamás había sentido por nadie lo que sentía ahora por el castaño, veía a las chicas en televisión y podía apreciar la belleza de sus cuerpos, sin embargo no encendía nada en él y los chicos... Cuando veía chicos en televisión, sus abdominales esculpidos, sus piernas fuertes, sus traseros bien formados, y ese bulto que se forma en sus pantalones... Terminaba tan sonrojado que debía retirarse a cualquier otro lado para pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Pero aunque estos chicos en Tv lo ponían mareado y raro no se veía con ellos. Aun recordaba aquella vez en su cumpleaños 10 cuando Susana la hija de los Lusso había intentado besarlo fallando en el intento y entonces le había explicado que estaba enamorada de él, Blaine en su inocencia la había mirado confundido con solo una pregunta en su boca "¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorada?" Susana había rodado los ojos y le había explicado que sabia que estaba enamorada porque quería tomarlo de la mano, besarlo, caminar con él por la calle y pasar cada día con él, charlando y jugando con sus power rangers... Y ahora cinco años después Blaine se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado porque quería todo eso con Kurt, todo excepto lo de los muñecos, pero definitivamente se moría por tomarlo de la mano, pasear con él, reír por cosas tontas, pasar cada hora a su lado, besarlo... Dios, tenia tantas ganas de probar esos labios. Pero el problema era que Kurt no lo veía de esa manera.

Habían avanzado en su amistad, por supuesto, ahora que Kurt vivía en su casa pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, leyendo, charlando, conociéndose... Simplemente pasando el rato. En ese año que llevaban de conocerse habían llegado a tomarse afecto, incluso Don Anderson ahora dejaba a Blaine salir de casa, con el acompañamiento de Kurt claro. Pero Kurt seguía siendo solo su amigo, no más, y eso rompía el corazón de Blaine.

Amaba los momentos en que nadaban en la piscina y Kurt se sumergía en el agua y lo jalaba por las piernas hundiéndolo y luego sacándolo a la superficie para reirse con él y salpicarle agua en la cara, o cuando Kurt tenia algunas horas libres y entonces iban a la cocina y experimentaban con todos los ingredientes en el refrigerador creando algunos platillos deliciosos y unos cuantos desastrosos. Blaine amaba cuando Kurt llegaba de un día largo y se sentaba en el sofá de la sala completamente exhausto y permitía que el moreno le quitara los zapatos y tallara sus pies. Blaine amaba cuando Kurt lo ayudaba a estudiar o aquella vez cuando le enseñó a bailar. Cuando en navidad Kurt le regaló una pajarita confeccionada a mano o cuando en San Valentin lo llevo a pasear en bicicleta por todo el parque... Blaine amaba cada momento con Kurt. Blaine amaba a Kurt. Y ya estaba cansado de no poder estar con él así que era momento de que implementara un plan para conquistarlo.

Blaine suspiró mirando la puerta cerrada al final del pasillo que correspondía a la habitación de Kurt.

Pero no tenía idea de como empezar a lucir como un hombre frente a Kurt, así que tenia que hablar con alguien que lo entendiera, ¿Y que mejor que gente de su edad? Definitivamente debía hablar con Thomas.

 **888**

-Hola Blaine, ¡Feliz...-

-Tenemos que hablar, ven-lo interrumpió Blaine tomándolo de la muñeca y jalandolo al interior de la cocina. Una vez adentro, el moreno cerró las ventanas y puertas ante la mirada confundida de Thomas, ¿Por qué Blaine siempre era tan raro?

Ambos chicos se sentaron a la mesa y Blaine suspiró pesado antes de hablar, le costaba decir esto ya que jamás lo había dicho siquiera en voz alta.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Thomas realmente preocupado. Blaine asintió.

-Alguna... ¿Alguna vez te ha... Te ha gustado alguien?-murmuró de lo más nervioso. Thomas abrió los ojos grandes y alzó las cejas.

-¿De esto se trata? ¿De Hummel?-

-Limitate a contestar.-ordenó Blaine sonrojado. Thomas sonrió.

-Sí, me gusta esta chica y... Incluso nos besamos y todo.-confesó con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿En serio? ¿Como hiciste para besarla?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Me incliné y puse mis labios en los suyos... Ya somos novios.-sonrió. Blaine miró a la mesa con profunda tristeza y decepción, él no podía hacer eso con Kurt. Thomas notó el cambio de humor en el moreno y decidió hablar.-Pero, Blaine, ella es una chica de nuestra edad, fue tan fácil todo con ella, me entiende, piensa como yo... Kurt es un adulto, ¿Cuántos tiene? ¿30?-

-¡26!-exclamó Blaine indignado.

-Como sea, es un hombre, tú eres un niño.-le dijo.-Para divertirte él sale a bares a bailar con extraños, tú te sientas a ver televisión, lo máximo que tu buscas es besarlo, pero a su edad los hombres solo quieren una cosa...

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Blaine realmente interesando, lo que fuera que fuera esa cosa, él la conseguiría para tener a Kurt. Lo juraba.

-Sexo.-dijo y el rostro de Blaine empalideció en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo sintiéndose de gelatina. Abrió los ojos tanto que creyó que se saldrían de sus cuencos y respiró con dificultad.

-¿Q.. qué?-preguntó con la voz ahogada. Thomas asintió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Sexo, Blaine, Dios, no puede ser que no lo supieras, obviamente solo puedes conquistarlo entregándote a él, debes dejar que te posea y que te haga todo lo que quiera hacer y entonces se enamorara de ti, créeme, si te acuestas con él, definitivamente serán novios.-aconsejó con aires de sabiduría. Blaine se sentía mortificado y a punto de un colapso mental. Sexo. Él no podía hacer eso, no aun.

Pero... Si solo así podía conseguir a Kurt... Tal vez no seria malo, todo con Kurt era perfecto, seguramente esto también lo seria.

-De acuerdo.-accedió Blaine asintiendo decidido. Thomas sonrío orgulloso de su amigo.

-Muy bien, Blaine, ahora.. ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu plan?-

Blaine suspiró. Realmente iba a hacer esto.

 **888**

Esa misma noche Blaine se miró en su espejo. Su cuerpo desnudo y juvenil en el reflejo, su piel era suave a la vista su pecho con apenas algunos vellos decorándolo, su abdomen con ligeros abdominales debido al arduo trabajo de entrenamiento diario, sus muslos eran fuertes y sus piernas eran bonitas. Suspiró enfocando su mirada en... Eso.

Blaine se recriminó mentalmente, por dios, tenia que decir la palabra, no podía ser tan niño, estaba a punto de ir a entregarse a Kurt y ni siquiera podía decir "pene". Se sonrojó al pensar en la palabra pero al mismo tiempo se enorgulleció de finalmente haberlo dicho.

Miró su miembro y entrecerró los ojos con consternación, era un pene... Y nunca había visto otro en su vida así que no tenia idea de si el suyo era genial o malo. Se resignó a esperar que le gustara al castaño y armándose de todo el valor que había en su cuerpo tomó la bata de su cama poniéndosela antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y caminar decidido a la puerta al final del pasillo.

Cada paso que daba retumbaba contra sus oídos y prácticamente podía escuchar los latidos de su desbocado corazón. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos sudaban debido al nerviosismo, sentía que en cualquier momento correría de vuelta a su habitación pero se obligó a continuar caminando hasta que finalmente tomó el pomo de la puerta girándolo despacio y dejando de respirar cuando entró a la habitación.

Kurt se encontraba dormido en su cama, se veía tan hermoso y pacifico, tapado hasta el pecho y abrazando apretadamente una almohada. El cuarto estaba oscuro la única luz entrando por la gran ventana donde se podía observar la luna en todo su esplendor. Blaine respiró rápidamente y sin despegar su vista del castaño desabrochó su bata dejándola caer en el piso.

Se quedó parado ahí en medio de la habitación de Kurt, completamente desnudo, la sola idea de que el castaño lo vería así provocó que su cuerpo entero se sonrojará. El castaño se movió en la cama sintiendo la presencia de alguien en la habitación, su sentido mafioso jugando de nuevo. Blaine se preparó para que lo que vendría, estaba listo, quería a Kurt.

Finalmente los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y se enfocaron en la figura en medio de su habitación, se sentó en la cama y restregó sus ojos para ver mejor. Entonces su mirada se aclaró y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al descubrir a Blaine parado allí totalmente desnudo, luciendo mas nervioso que nunca, tan... Tan jodidamente hermoso.

Su mirada viajó por el cuerpo entero del moreno deteniéndose unos cuantos segundos en su entrepierna, la boca de Kurt se hizo agua y sintió su propio miembro endurecerse en sus pantalones. Pero entonces la realidad lo golepó. Blaine era un niño.

-Vine aquí para... Para que me tomes.-habló Blaine con voz temblorosa y casi sin aire. Kurt gimió mentalmente. Esto estaba mal, estaba tan tan mal... Pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?

-Blaine...-susurró sin atreverse a ponerse de pie. Si lo hacia caería de rodillas y totalmente se atragantaría con el hermoso miembro del moreno y... ¡No! Tenía que enfocarse.

Blaine caminó hacia la cama y sentó a horcajadas en el regazo del castaño, Kurt cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior apretando las sábanas con ambas manos. Fuerza de voluntad, fuerza de voluntad, jodida maldita fuerza de voluntad.

-Soy tuyo Kurt... Tú... Tú puedes hacerme lo que sea.-ofreció, su cuerpo temblando totalmente. Kurt suspiró y abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con los ojos nerviosos de Blaine. El castaño se sumergió en la hermosa mirada del muchacho y su corazón se aceleró debido a la cantidad de sentimientos que lo atacaron. Subió sus manos y las ubicó en la espalda del moreno, su piel erizándose ante el contacto. Blaine dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado cuando las manos del ojiazul se posaron en su piel, se sentía como electricidad pura corriendo por sus venas.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Blaine?-le preguntó Kurt mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Estoy enamorado de ti... Yo.. Kurt estoy enamorado de ti y Thomas dijo que si quería estar contigo debía...-

-No es así Blaine... No debes ofrecerte a alguien simplemente para conseguir amor de vuelta, no es justo para ti eres apenas un niño-lo interrumpió Kurt y se arrepintió de sus palabras en el instante en que las dijo cuando los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de tristeza y bajó de su regazo corriendo a recoger su bata poniéndosela rápidamente. Kurt se puso de pie sin importarle que se encontraba solo en boxers caminando detrás de él y tomándolo de la muñeca antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-¡Sueltame!-se quejó Blaine y Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Mierda, Blaine, no llores, no debí haber dicho eso, no debí...-

-¡No soy un niño, Kurt!-habló Blaine lleno de molestia. Kurt avanzó y lo tomó entre sus brazos pegándolo a su pecho. Blaine se deshizo entonces en un llanto provocado por la indignación y la humillación que acaba de pasar.

-No eres un niño, Blaine, No lo eres.-susurró besando su cabello una y otra vez hasta que el llanto de Blaine se calmó.-Eres un hombre, Blaine, un hermoso y maravilloso hombre y yo... Sé que lo eres e intento convencerme diariamente de que no esta mal sentir cosas por ti pero, todo el mundo parece olvidar que dejaste de ser un niño hace mucho y entonces me siento culpable porque aquí estoy a mis 26 años muriendo por tener a un chico de 15 conmigo.-confesó y Blaine alzó la mirada sorprendida enfocándola en Kurt. La luz de la luna cayó sobre sus cuerpos abrazados, la liberación de finalmente haber confesado sus sentimientos rodeándolos y abrumándolos.

-¿Tú me quieres?-preguntó Blaine con su voz pequeña y asustada. Kurt sonrió.

-Lo hago.-afirmó parpadeando varias veces por las lágrimas. Blaine sonrió y entonces los labios de Kurt se posaron en los suyos por los más maravillosos 3 segundos en la historia.

-¡Me besaste!-medio gritó Blaine en éxtasis. Kurt soltó una ligera risa y lo besó de nuevo sonriendo ante la cara de asombro en Blaine.

-Lo hice.-sonrió con cariño. Los ojos de Blaine brillaban con emoción y entonces Kurt desabrochó su bata dejándola caer al piso de nuevo. Blaine se llenó de nervios y se sonrojó completamente.

-Uhm.. Tú, nosotros... Vamos a... ¿Vamos a...-balbuceó mientras Kurt lo llevaba a la cama y se acostaba a su lado.

-No haremos nada, Blaine... Simplemente quiero sentirte.-dijo con sinceridad y todos los nervios se fueron de Blaine. Relajándose finalmente se enredó en el cuerpo del castaño absorbiendo su olor y tocando su piel. Y aunque no estaban haciendo nada sexual, la intimidad del momento, fue como un orgasmo para ambos.

Esa fue la primera noche que pasaron juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine mordió fuertemente su mano para evitar que los gritos salieran de sus labios y respiró agitadamente, ansioso por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Kurt parado detrás de él, lo presionó más fuerte contra la pared y abriéndole un poco las piernas lo penetró rápidamente. Los ojos de Blaine rodarón hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que un sonoro gemido escapaba de su garganta, Kurt sonrió y le cubrió gentilmente la boca con su mano acercándose para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Shhh, Blaine podrían escucharnos-susurró, su aliento caliente encendiendo aun más al moreno.

-No me importa-gruñó Blaine desesperado empezando a empujarse contra la entrepierna de Kurt, cojiendose a sí mismo profundamente-Solo follame, por favor-finalizó con la voz entrecortada por la necesidad. Kurt lo tomó de las caderas y lo sostuvo quieto en su lugar penetrandolo lenta y profundamente creando un ritmo sensual pero angustioso para Blaine quien gimió intentando acelerar sus caderas.

-Te estoy follando, Blaine-gruñó Kurt con una sonrisa en su voz.-¿Sientes esto?-preguntó enterrándose en el moreno hasta el fondo y moviendo sus caderas en círculos para masajear el interior del ojimiel.-¿Sientes mi pene en lo más profundo de ti?-susurró y Blaine gruñó sintiendo el miembro del castaño rozar su próstata.-Ugh... Tu agujero es tan apretado, bebé, tan, tan delicioso rodeándome, succionándome... Mío, todo mio-gimió haciendo sus acometidas más rápidas.

-Ooh, oooh... Ugh, sí, sí, sí... ¡MIERDA, SÍ!-gritó Blaine y dejó caer su frente contra la pared, con sus manos se sostuvo de esta haciendo palanca para moverse al mismo ritmo de Kurt, de esta forma cada vez que el castaño lo estocaba, él se movía hacia atrás haciendo el golpe mágico y profundo.

Kurt empujó hacia adelante tocando perfectamente el punto de placer de Blaine, este sollozó apretando inconcientemente su interior alrededor de Kurt y entonces los dos dejaron de preocuparse por el ruido.

El sonido de los muslos de Kurt chocando contra el trasero de Blaine, el ruido de humedad entrando y saliendo, los gemidos y lloriqueos del moreno combinados en una perfecta armonía con los gruñidos y jadeos del castaño. Kurt posicionó las manos en los gluteós de Blaine, apretó la carne caliente y las separó gimiendo ahogadamente ante la vista de su pene desnudo, húmedo e hinchado hundiéndose en el agujero estirado de Blaine.

-Uhm... ¿Te gusta lo que ves Kurt?-preguntó Blaine con esa voz inocentona que hacia cuando quería seducirlo. Kurt solo gruñó y lo penetró más fuerte como única respuesta.-Uhm.. Kurt, me encanta cuando follas mi agujero, cuando me cojes por horas y horas hasta que mi entrada queda roja y no me puedo sentar decentemente por días... Ah! Kurt, amo cuando me comes con tu lengua, cuando me penetras con ella, me abres lentamente y simplemente te quedas allí lamiendome sin parar porque amas hacerlo, me encanta cuando me metes los dedos, Kurt, cuando los curvas en el lugar correcto y luego masajeas mi próstata con tanta dedicación que me siento a punto de explotar-gruñó haciendo que Kurt gimiera fuertemente y pusiera su cara en el hombro del menor acelerando sus embestidas a un ritmo poderoso y salvaje, golpeando su próstata en cada ocasión.-Pero amo esto más que nada... Cuando metes tu hermoso y grande pene dentro de mí, cuando siento cada pulgada de tí follandome y jodiendome, cuando me giras sobre mi estomago y simplemente me tomas... Ugh, o como ahora, que no resististe más y decidiste follarme en el armario de la casa de mis padres, donde cualquiera podría escucharnos y entrar y verte a tí penetrandome y agarrando mi polla, apretandomela, sacudiendomela hasta que me venga en la pared y dios, Kurt te juro que lo lamere todo, limpiaré mi desastre, uhm...-Blaine soltó un chillido seguido de una secuencia de gemidos y lloriqueos cuando Kurt lo penetró erraticamente masturbandolo ajustadamente al ritmo de sus embestidas. Blaine sintió las piernas de Kurt temblar y sonrió sabiendo que estaba cerca, él también lo estaba, claro, era un milagro que aun se no se hubiera corrido.

-Vente, Blaine, correte sobre mi mano-ordenó y el moreno siempre obediente lo hizo así corriéndose en el puño de Kurt, gimiendo fuertemente y apretando su interior deseando sentir el semén de Kurt dentro de él.

-Sí...-suspiró sumergido en su nube de placer, su orgasmo extendiéndose por las estocadas aun potentes de Kurt.-Mierda, bebé... Correte ya, por favor... Quiero sentirte..-susurró.

Kurt jadeó y entonces se corrió dentro del moreno quien gimió complacido totalmente. Kurt bajó el ritmo de sus estocadas hasta que se detuvieron por completo, exhausto y con la respiración agitada abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de su amado deleitándose con el sonido de sus corazones desbocados latiendo al unísono.

-Mierda, Blaine... Siempre eres tan caliente cuando te corres-confesó y Blaine sonrió orgulloso pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Kurt retrocedió saliendo de él y entonces fue capaz de sentir su entrada adolorida.

-¿Te duele mucho, cariño?-preguntó Kurt girandolo para que ambos quedaran frente a frente. Blaine negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No es algo que no haya sentido antes, guapo, puedo soportarlo-alegó con una mueca divertida en su rostro tomando la mano de Kurt aun pegajosa por su venida y se la llevó a la boca lamiendo cada dedo y la palma con insistencia hasta dejar la extremidad completamente limpia. Los ojos de Kurt lo observaron fijamente con pupilas oscurecidas y Blaine sonrió sabiendo cuanto Kurt amaba que hiciera esto.

-Bueno, gracias-murmuró Kurt besandole la frente con cariño y Blaine suspiró recostandose en el toque del castaño. Sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa llena de felicidad y sintió su corazón dar un brinco en su pecho. Cuanto amaba a Kurt.-Ahora debemos salir, casi es hora de la cena-avisó. Blaine asintió pero entonces notó algo.

-Uhm.. Kurt...-habló Blaine mientras el castaño se subía los pantalones y se acomodaba sus ropas.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?-preguntó intentando arreglar su cabello.

-No puedo subirme los pantalones... Tu semen está recurriendo por mi trasero.y mis muslos... No tengo nada con que limpiarme-dijo y se mordió el labio con lujuría. Kurt se detuvo abruptamente mirándolo fijamente. Rápidamente caminó hasta él y lo giró contra la pared hincándose detrás de él y besandolo donde los muslos y el trasero se unían. Blaine gimió y sonrió pícaramente.

-Como dije... siempre tan caliente-gimió Kurt y enterró su lengua en Blaine.

 **888**

-Blaine, Kurt ¿En dónde estaban? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-preguntó la Sra. Anderson en cuanto los dos hombres entraron en la cocina. El Sr. Anderson les sonrió amablemente y María les dió una mirada intencionada.

-Estábamos en los jardines-

-Fuimos a las caballerizas-

Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Todos los miraron confundidos en la habitación y entonces Blaine se sonrojó profundamente balbuceando cosas sin sentido en voz baja.

-Qusimos decir que fuimos a las caballerizas y después dimos un paseo por los jardines, Sra. Anderson ¿Ha plantado Crisantemos? Me pareció exquisita la elección de colores que hizo-habló Kurt con toda la seguridad del mundo, su semblante amable y sin un rastro de titubeo, Blaine lo miró asombrado. Era tan jodidamente bueno en su trabajo.

-Muchas gracias, Kurt-sonrió la mujer sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos llenos de alegría por que alguien elogiara su trabajo.

-De nada, oh y María pude oler desde fuera el maravilloso olor de tu comida ¿Qué preparaste? Es posible que pida doble porción, saben que ustedes dos son mis damas favoritas.-aduló Kurt provocando que ambas mujeres sonrieran encantadas.

-Que caballero, Kurt.. Te prepararé unas galletas, ve a lavarte las manos-dijo María girándose hacia el horno.

-¿Ningún halago para mí, Occhi azurri?-preguntó Don Anderson mirando al ojiazul.

-Sus mejillas lucen tremendamente espectaculares hoy, señor-contestó Kurt y Blaine rió con ganas.

-No rías, mío figlio, es verdad, tu madre me puso su crema nutriente anoche-confesó el mayor y Blaine negó divertido. Su familia amaba a Kurt, y eso lo hacia muy feliz.

 **888**

-Y entonces me dijo que el esposo de Hilda está vendiendo su casa, ¿Pueden creerlo? Una casa en la Italia, maravilloso terreno, vista espectacular y la está dejando ir ¿Quién hace eso?-exclamó confundida la Sra. Anderson mirando a los tres hombres en la mesa.

-Oh, mis bella, algún día volveremos a la hermosa Italia, compraremos una gran casa en la orilla del río, nos sentaremos en la arena y envejeceremos juntos... Y todo mi imperio será de nuestro Blaine, el próximo líder de la mafia-dijo Don Anderson mirando a su hijo con orgullo. Blaine se tensó en su lugar y sonrió fingidamente. Kurt lo miró con ojos curiosos notando su tensión.

-Padre... De hecho... Hay algo que debo decirte.. Que debo decirles-corrigió dándole una mirada a Kurt y tomándolo de la mano

-¿Se van a casar?-preguntó entusiasmada su madre y María entró repentinamente en el comedor mirándolos expectante.

-Uhm.. No.-dijo Blaine confundido.-Kurt y yo apenas hemos salido por un año.-O al menos públicamente, pensó, pero esa era otra historia que contar. Su madre se sonrojó en su lugar y María se retiró sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué quieres decirnos mío figlio?-preguntó Don Anderson dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa y prestándole toda su atención al ojimiel. Blaine no contestó poniéndose nervioso de repente, esto era una mala idea, debió haber esperado mas tiempo para decir esto, ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Por qué había abierto la bocota?

-¿Blaine?-habló Kurt y esto captó la atención del menor, tragando saliva audiblemente fijó su vista en Kurt y suspiró dándose ánimos.

-Quieroiralauniversidad-

-¿Qué?.-preguntó su padre sin haber entendido del todo. Su madre lo miraba confusa y María había regresado a la mesa mirandolo como alentandolo a repetir lo que había dicho de nuevo. Y sin embargo el rostro de Kurt mostraba que él sí había comprendido su balbuceo del todo, estaba pálido y con los ojos como plato, inconcientemente apretaba su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria y sus orbes azules que siempre lo miraban con tanto amor, ahora lo observaban con una frialdad dolorosa y algo más que le era difícil de describir.

-Dije que quiero ir a la Universidad.-Repitió, mas lento esta vez y todos en la mesa guardaron silencio. La Sra. Anderson miró a su esposo quien se giró y miró a Kurt, el castaño le devolvió la mirada y entonces ambos miraron al moreno.

-No-dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Una mirada herida se plantó en el rostro de Blaine. Sabia que seria difícil convencer a sus padres pero el que Kurt no lo apoyara simplemente le rompía el corazón.

-Papá, mírame por favor, soy un chiste para la Mafia, tú y Kurt son simplemente expertos en esto, nacieron para estar aquí pero yo... Yo no quiero ser tu heredero padre, yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida dirigiendo esto, no... No es lo mío-confesó y su padre lo observó básicamente en shock.

-Blaine, hijo... Soy tu madre, tampoco quiero que seas parte de esto pero... Aquí naciste, eres nuestro único hijo, nuestro único heredero... Pasaste tanto tiempo entrenando para esto, para algún dia ser el jefe de la mafia.-dijo la Sra. Anderson dándole su mirada mas dulce al menor.

-Hijo, no entiendo, ¿Por qué no quieres esto? ¿Qué quieres entonces?-preguntó Don Anderson luciéndo genuinamente triste y confundido.

-Esto es sobre el canto, ¿Cierto? Sé cuanto amas cantar-murmuró Kurt en voz baja sus ojos fijos en el mantel. Blaine lo miró y tomó su mano acercándose para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Así es.-afirmó.-Quiero estudiar música, padre, quiero tener un pequeño departamento en Manhattan, tocar para pagar mis deudas, tener toda la experiencia universitaria, ya saben, estudiar, ir a una escuela real con gente normal, sin sirvientes ni lujosidades, quiero tener eso por el resto de mi vida...-suspiró sus ojos brillando con la pasión de sus sueños siendo proyectados. Kurt parpadeó mirandolo afligido y Don Anderson negó con la cabeza.

-¿No quieres tener nada que ver con esto?-preguntó.-¿Acaso te avergüenzas? Somos ricos Blaine, y tú quieres vivir en una caja de zapatos debajo de un pie te tocando una guitarra para comer hamburguesas en McDonald's.-arremetió.

-Yo nunca mencioné McDon...

-¡Eres mi único hijo! ¿A quien se supone que le dejare mi negocio?-alzó la voz.

-A Kurt-contestó Blaine hablando fuerte también.-Dios sabe que no hay nadie mejor que él padre, Kurt es tu mejor opción si no quieres que esto se vaya a la mierda, Kurt es el verdadero heredero y lo sabes.-

-¿No lo entiendes Blaine? Esto no funciona así.-lo interrumpió Kurt y Blaine se hundió en su silla por primera vez sintiendo la voz maligna del castaño sobre él. Kurt siempre era un caballero, lo trataba con amor, siempre hablándole con cariño y ahora sus ojos lucían vacíos y su voz fría. Blaine sintió ganas de llorar.

-Kurt...-susurró con la voz temblorosa.

-No sé que mierda se metió en tu cerebro Blaine, tienes diesiocho años, no siete, sabes que este es el mundo real, sabes lo peligroso que es para ti estar en público, mucha gente quiere hacerle daño a tu padre y no dudaran en hacerte daño a ti para llegar a él, y ahora tú simplemente decides que te vale una mierda y pondrás tu vida en riesgo para ir a la jodida Ubiversidad?!-vociferó ante las lagrimas de Blaine. El corazón de Kurt se encogió ante las lagrimas del moreno y se hincó frente a él tomandole el rostro obligándolo a mirarlo.-Escúchame Blaine, te amo ¿Okay? Te amo demasiado más de lo que amo o he amado algo en la vida-le aseguró limpiándole las lagrimas.-Pero esto es tonto, estás poniendo tu vida en riesgo por nada.-

-¡Mis sueños no son tontos!-gritó Blaine molesto poniéndose de pie.-Y esto es completamente injusto, tú fuiste a la Universidad Kurt.-acusó.

-Sí pero yo no era el hijo del jefe de la Mafia-señaló poniéndose de pie.

-Nadie sabe quien soy, he estado escondido toda mi vida, no es como si fuera a estar diciéndole a todos quien es mi padre, no soy estúpido Kurt.-se quejó.

-Sé que no eres estúpido, es por eso que no entiendo como se te ocurre siquiera considerar esto.-habló el ojiazul.-¿Crees que esas personas necesitan que les digas quien eres para saber quien es tu padre? No seas ingenuo ellos han investigado por años a la familia Anderson, es por eso que hay guardespaldas para cuidar tu maldito trasero de ellos, no dudaran en acercarse a ti, en engañarte y asesinarti si es necesario, echarás a perder el trabajo de tu padre por un capricho.-

-Vete, Kurt no quiero estar cerca de ti ahora-sollozó Blaine con las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Kurt respiró agitado y lo miró fijamente.

-Piensa sobre esto, Blaine.-dijo Kurt sin despegar sus ojos de los del ojimiel.-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás arriesgando.-Y se retiró. Blaine se derrumbó en su silla colocando los brazos sobre la mesa y echándose a llorar. Su padre se puso de pie y salió de la habitación seguramente para hablar con el castaño. Su madre se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó permitiendo que el ojimiel sollozara en su hombro.

-Oh mi bebé, no llores por favor.-susurró en su oído besandolo en la frente después.-Entiéndelo, está preocupado por ti te ama demasiado.-le afirmó.

-Pero es mi novio, mamá, debería apoyarme-se quejó.

-Blaine, él ha estado en la mafia por más de 10 años, sabe a lo que se enfrentan, no quiere verte herido.-le dijo.-Si tú vas a la universidad y alguien te reconoce, ¿Crees que Kurt no hará nada? Kurt dará su vida si es necesario para salvarte, entiende que no solo es tu vida la que arriesgas, también la de él.-

Blaine no durmió esa noche, las palabras de su madre rondando por su cabeza sin parar. Por un lado estaban sus sueños, los que había tenido desde siempre, lo que mas ansiaba. Y por otro lado estaba el miedo, el temor de que alguien lastimara a Kurt por su culpa. No podía permitir eso.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana finalmente el sueño lo venció. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido pero entonces miles de imágenes de Kurt inundaron su cabeza, Kurt tirando en el piso, bañado en sangre, pálido y sin vida, con balazos en todos lados y sus ojos apagados mirando a ningún lugar. Despertó inmediatamente gritando y llorando, su Kurt, el amor de su vida, podría morir por el.


End file.
